


Elena Buchholz - Original Work

by deathismyspiritanimal



Category: Original Work
Genre: (own interpretation), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Gen, I promise it isn't as angsty as it seems, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathismyspiritanimal/pseuds/deathismyspiritanimal
Summary: Elena has had enough.She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of her mother, her friends, her school, her life.So she ran away.Now, you might think that she overreacted, and she'd think that as well, if this hadn't been the best decision of her life.Finally, Elena learns more about herself and who she is, but most importantly, her father.(This is an original work I've been working on for a while, but it's still kinda far from done, so it might take a while for the chapters to come out.)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A lot, and I mean a lot, of swearing in this one bois, referenced/implied abuse  
> Tell me if I missed anything!

I got up and looked into the mirror, my black eye finally almost faded from existence again, and gave myself a bittersweet smile. I wasn’t feel great, exactly, I actually felt sick. I know I wasn’t, it was just a migraine, that would go away, and I was nauseous, more of stress, maybe a slight bit of anxiety.

“Mum, can I-”

“Elena, you know that I gotta get to work. Get ready and go to school.”

But I didn't. Fuck everyone, I gotta get some more sleep and calm myself.

Of course, I had an exam today and my 'friends' suspected me on skipping school. Yeah, fuck them, too.

When I tried to tell my Girlfriend about it, starting with 'my friends suuuuck' she just responded with a crossed out 'yeah, I know' so I just basically didn't text back because like, fuck her, too.

I hated people. They're annoying and wanna tell me all about their shit, but like, I don't care?

I really don't feel good lately, but also not particularly bad? I don't really know how I feel. Just. Not motivated.

If I do anything, it's towards the night, or most likely in the middle of the night. I don't know.

However, this is not the story of some grumpy unmotivated teenage girl that's just trying to be edgy- wait, that is exactly what this shit is. So buckle up kiddos, this is a shit show.

It was a Saturday night. I looked out my window. I kept the blinds open that day- night. Full moon. It was three a.m., it was spring. I loved it. Everything was quiet and the town was asleep.

“You know what. Fuck it. I'm leaving. I saved up a little, I can survive this. And if not, I'll just act like I got kidnapped or some shit. Can't be too hard, right?”, I chuckled.

“Of course, it's not like I'm a bisexual disaster. My thing isn't sneaking out and doing sports, I complain, try to be good at anything and rage a lot. I listen to musicals and talk about shippings while watching reddit and minecraft YouTubers. I'm a fucking mess.”, I shook my head and sat onto the floor.

“I'm leaving.”, I repeated with more confidence. I packed a few essentials into my backpack and sneaked out.

“Psh, that was way easier than I thought. What is this? Some story a teenager without any information about the law wrote?”, I mumbled and went for a walk through the little town I grew up in. I knew every inch of it, no one knew more about this place than I did. An old friend and I used to meet up at an abandoned bridge, and that's where I was heading. It was out of the town already, I didn't know what was past it, but hell, I was going to find out now.

I looked at my phone. four a.m. I've been out for only half an hour, but it felt... Weird.

Obviously.

But I wasn't tired. I wasn't scared. I wasn't excited either. I was just... As unmotivated as always. Big ol' Elena. Fuck it, I'm climbing that tree now.

Or not. Because apparently I can't even climb a dumb tree.

After successfully falling onto my butt, I decided to continue to travel into the nearby forest. Fuck it. Might die tonight, but I already anticipated in that.

I sat up in front of a tree, pulled out my pocket knife and tried to get some rest. The full moon was still looking down at me. Well, I at least hoped it was looking out for me. I always admired the moon, so who knew?

“Wha-!”, there was a little puppy up in my face. Just licking my face and acting all excited. This little guy didn't look like he belonged to someone. He didn't have a collar and didn't seem to well taken care of.

“Hey pupper, you just woke a grumpy bitch up. What's your excuse?”; it barked and continued wiggling with its tail. I just chuckled and picked up the dog.

“Aren't you adorable? I can't handle you.”, I continued.

“Oh my gosh I totally lost it. Here I am, fifteen years old, ran away from home into a forest and talking to a pupper. My god.”, I stared into the animal's eyes.

“Not up to speaking, huh?”, I sat up and took a look at my phone.

One p.m.

I had lots of messages and missed calls. I just took off the read receipts and looked at a few of them. Most of the messages were my brother trying to contact me, three were from my Girlfriend, six from my best friend and the rest just were from a group. I decided to tell Alice, my best friend, I was fine. She called me, I didn't take the call though. I didn't want to text Davis and Lily back though. I also didn't look further into my mom's calls. I'm fifteen and totally responsible.

Or something like that.

“Hey little one, did you run away from home, too?”, I asked. Suddenly the puppy began wiggling its tail and barking again.

“Wait. You seem like you did...”

I was gonna find this doggo's home now. It's not like it'd be lying to me. It’s a dog. A rather new one as well. It doesn't understand lies. What the fuck am I actually thinking. IT'S A FUCKING DOG. Wait, I'm really just going crazy. I picked the dog up and went into some random direction.

“I'll find your home, small one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: still, a lot of swearing, implied/referenced suicide, implied/referenced abuse  
> Oh and absolute awkwardness  
> If I missed anything, let me know!

I was walking for a while now, the sun was setting.

“Wait, buddy, am I imagining that? Looks like smoke, doesn't it?”, my voice was slightly shaking. I held the puppy closer to my chest and walked toward the place the smoke was coming from. It didn't look like a forest fire, I also would've been able to smell that. After walking toward it a little more I could make out a smell, like a house's fireplace. And there actually was a house. In the middle of the woods. How suspicious.

I glanced at the pupper, it looked so excited. And then it began barking.

“Shh! Do you wanna get us in trouble...?”, I asked whispering, but it just continued.

A young girl came out of the house. She looked around twelve years old and was adorable. She looked just a little sickly, she was very pale and had a very red nose and cheeks. The dog was getting even more excited and jumped out of my grip to run towards the girl.

“Onyx! You're back!”, she said hugging my companion tightly.

I just... Stood there.

The girl then looked up to me. “Oh! Hello! Did you help Onyx to get back here?”, she asked. God she was so sweet.

“Uh, yeah. I guess...?”, I mumbled. That wasn't exactly part of my plan.

“Thanks a lot! I'm Maya. Do you maybe wanna come in? My parents would be thrilled to meet you!”, she said, still totally happy. That wasn't creepy. On the other hand I never would've thought I'd still be alive.

“Yeah, sure.”, I said and followed the blonde back into the cottage.

“Mom! I brought a guest!”, the girl yelled. She was so damn excited.

A woman stepped out of some room to find out what was going on. “Maya! You know the rules! No guests!”, she said. She had the same pretty long hair as her daughter.

“But she brought Onyx home!”, the girl argued back.

“Wait, really?”, the mother's stern face softened almost immediately.

“How'd she...”, she mumbled, trailing off in thought.

“Yeah, no big deal. The little guy found me, more or less. He's a sweet boy. However, I think I should get going.”, I mumbled the last part.

“No wait, please, stay a little longer!”, the woman said.

Before I could object, she continued. “You're a Buchholz, right?”

No, I didn't freak out. This complete stranger knew my last name without knowing anything else but whatever, right?

“And what if I am?”, I asked.

“Just as defensive as Micah...”, she trailed of again.

“You knew my father?”, well, congrats woman, I wanted to know more.

“Yes, I did. He was a great, very helpful man.”, her tone was fond and bordering sad.

“We can get back to that later, I'm Hannah,” she changed the subject, a polite smile on her face.

I gave a similar look back. “My name's Elena.”

“So, Elena, what are you even doing here? This is a huge, confusing forest. I am quite surprised you even found us.”, Hannah mentioned.

“Oh, well, I kinda ran away from home because my life kinda sucks? Yeah, happens.”, I started speaking in the way I often did when I was uncomfortable.

“I can believe that... Your mother is a... Special person.”, she said, her tone cautious, while her eyes told me that she didn't think well of her...

“If you want, you can stay here. I don't mind. I'll just have to tell Finn and Addie that we have a guest.”, she offered.

“That'd be very kind.”

“So, you don't like my mom, huh?” I asked, grinning a little.

Maya left the room with Onyx a little while ago, so I figured Hannah could tell me a little.

“Not to be rude or-”

I cut her off. “Oh don't worry, be as rude as you wanna be. I want juicy stuff!”, I laughed.

The blonde woman smiled widely. “Alright. So, I gotta be honest with you honey, your mom is poison. Micah and I were best friends since, well, I can't think of a time that we weren't. We grew up together. Our parents knew each other, and their parents, too. Basically, our families were always friends. However, that was until your dad met your mom. Well, you could say I was jealous, very. He spent less and less time with me and more and more time with her. But that wasn't it. She didn't treat him well. She kinda used him, I believe. Your father grew colder and more distant from me and seemed way too attached to her. I never got it. Until, one day, I got the message that they were married. I wasn't even invited. The last thing I heard of him, who was once so generous and lovely, was that he had left behind a son and his pregnant wife when he had overdosed on sleeping pills.” she told me, her voice slightly cracking in the end.

I didn't mention it.

I was shocked. I mean, I knew that my mother was a bitch, but she seemed to have driven my dad insane.

“... Did you have feelings for him...?” I asked cautiously.

She couldn't hold back a laughter. “Oh honey, no. I'm as straight as the rainbow, sweety.”, she said.

“That's amazing!”, I said.

“I'm bisexual. Knowing a queer adult is as good as seeing unicorns.”, I explained after she shot me a confused look.

“We're home!” I heard a male voice shout short after the front door opened.

Hannah set her cup on the table and went to said entrance.

I felt my phone buzz. Being the curious thing I am, I went to check who it was. I didn't intend to read the message but who knew I'm a dumbass. Oh, wait, I did.

“Hey, glad your back! Don't worry, I'm aware of the teenage girl in our living room. She's-”, and that's where I cut Hannah right off.

“Oh holy mother of-!” I yelled. And there I sat.

My girlfriend just broke up with me.

I suppose she didn't know that I was gone? What about telling me personally? That fucking coward. And even if she did, that son of a bitch!

“Elena? Are you alright?”, I heard Hannah's concerned voice.

I just went to go to the others.

“Sorry, my lovely girlfriend just broke up with me.”, I explained, blinking away a few of my tears.

I then took a moment to look at the two unfamiliar people in the room. “Sorry for interrupting you three. I'm Elena, nice to meet you.”, I held my hand out, which the unfamiliar woman gladly accepted.

“Addison.”, she said, visibly confused. She had a rather dark skin tone and medium length, gorgeously black hair.

“She's Micah's daughter.”, Hannah explained in a hushed voice.

The other woman blinked a few times. “This pretty girl came out of that monster? Wow, be lucky you got your dad's genes, girl.”, I couldn't help but laugh. I finally looked a little better at the boy.

I assumed that he was Finn, who Hannah mentioned earlier. He seemed to be around my age, but about 4 inches taller than me. He had the same eyes as Maya did. I was pretty sure the kids were both Hannahs own.

“Moms, I'm going to check on Maya.”, he had mumbled before making his way upstairs.

“Psh, rude?”, I chuckled a little.

The couple did, too.

“Don't worry. He's an exhausted teenage mess who rarely talks to girls.”, Addison explained.

Hannah interfered. “How is he supposed to, though? We live pretty much outside of everything, babe.”

“We've got Wi-Fi and console's, the boy could talk to girls if he wanted to!”, The blonde stared at her wife for a second before looking back at me.

“I'm going to show you around now. You can stay in our guest room. If you need anything, ask me or Maya. Or, if you're anything like your aunt was, you will love to 'bother' Finn with it, getting him into straight teenage panic.”, she winked and I had to chuckle.

“Thanks for the advice, I think?”

Hannah already felt like family to me. I didn't know what it was, but I just really liked her.

She showed me around the house. Hannah and Addison's room were, alongside Maya's and an office, upstairs, while Finn's and the guest room, which I was staying in, were downstairs, past the stairs. The guest room was rather small, but very pretty. Opposite to the door was a big Window with a table and chair in front of it. Left from the door was an old closet and a queen sized bed. It was pretty cute. I put some of my clothes in the closet and just sat on my bed trying to process everything.

My phone's vibrating pulled me out of thought. It was Alice. I didn't answer if I was fine, I just told her if she was somewhere alone, she could call me.

“Yup. Yeah, I'm perfectly good. Alice, I won't tell you where I am or anything because like, people. And I swear if you tell someone that I'm actually reachable, I will know. I just wanted to talk to you for a second to let you know I'm fine and everything's okay... Yeah, I know that everyone's worrying about me... Yeah, figured mom would say something like that. Just, be there for Davis, please... Lily broke up with me earlier, that bitch. I fucking ran away an- wait she already has someone new? She didn't waste a second, huh? Yeah, she texted me around seven? Wow, she just found out then. Motherfucking hoe. Okay, thanks Al, I'll talk to you some time later. I think I'm just gonna go block everyone to make it seem like my phone's broken. Yeah, love ya, too. Buh-bye.”, I said as I hung up.

I couldn't let Ally in the dark with all that.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”, I said as I put my phone underneath a pillow.

“Oh, hey Addison.”, I smiled lightly, being aware that it didn't reach my eyes.

“Addie's fine.”, she said as she closed the door behind her. “I saw that you, quite obviously, didn't bring a lot of stuff, so I figured I could look through some stuff and get you some clothes that might fit. It's mostly either stuff Finn grew out of or that I don't wear quite often.”, she said and sat a bunch of clothes on the desk. “Hope there's something in there that you'd like.”

“Thanks a lot.”, I replied sighing in content.

“Don't sweat it.”, the brunette, in this light I could see that her hair wasn't actually black, waved her hand and grinned.

“No, I mean like, for taking me, a complete stranger, in and just letting me live here.”, I tried to explain.

Addison sat down on the chair and looked at me. “To be honest, I would've been very skeptic about you, but the way you acted earlier and the fact that you are Micah's daughter just are enough. I mean, I was never quite... Fond... Of Tina, but, even though I know you never met him, there is no way a child of Micah's can turn out like your mother.”, she explained, a soft look on her face.

“How did I act earlier?”, I raised an eyebrow.

“When your girlfriend broke up with you, sorry for that by the way, that sucks and you probably deserve better anyway-”, she paused mid sentence for a moment.

“You don't even know.”

We chuckled a little.

“The way how seemingly easy you took it, although you were so loud about it a few moments prior,  
and how you tried to hide the pain in your eyes, it reminded me of your aunt, Naomi.”, she explained.

“So... May I ask what happened with your girlfriend?” Addison asked carefully.

I nodded while putting my hair in something that resembled a bun. “She's a bitch. I thought about breaking up with her a few times, to be honest, but I just love her too much. She treated me like shit, didn't seem to care about me at all, but like, she was still so sweet and funny and like, she's damn pretty! But earlier she just texted me with. 'I think we should break up'. No explanation, nothing. I did text her an Okay but after that I blocked her, because I plan on blocking everyone so no one can reach me and stuff, and yeah...”, I said awkwardly, dragging on the word while scratching my upper arm.

Addison smiled at me understandingly. “Like I said, you deserve better anyway. And pretty girls have these effects on people like us, huh? How'd you think Hannah got me into this? Being pretty. But I think she also has some magical powers that made me fall in love with her.”

I couldn't help but laugh. Addison was great. Suddenly I heard a very soft knock.

“Yeah?”, Addison said. “Oh, sorry.”, she immediately said, looking at me.

I just shook my head, smiling. I didn't mind. At least the people in this house had a sense of privacy. Davis usually stormed into my room. Not like I didn't do that, too, but that's not important.

Maya stepped into the room. “Just wanted to say good night,” she mentioned with a smile.

I just waved at her. “Good night.”

“Good night sweetheart, love you.”, Addison replied with a motherly look on her face. With that, the door closed again.

“I gotta say, you did everything right with that girl, well, everything but making her invite a stranger.”, I chuckled.

“Psh, Hannah was home. She may not look like it, but she kicks ass.”, Addison grinned.

“Believe me, everyone could kick my ass.”, I countered and rolled my eyes, grinning myself.

“Maybe you should get some rest yourself. And if you choose not to, that's on you. I'm not your mom and I think we're both glad I ain't.”, she said with a smirk and went out of the room.

“Good night.”, I said before she closed the door.

I decided to look through the clothes and actually found some stuff that looked nice. I changed and went to bed, since I was actually quite exhausted.

Once again I was awoken by a puppy. This time he was just very loudly barking in front of my door.

“Onyx! Elena is trying to sleep in there!”, I heard Finn saying. And just like that, Onyx stopped.

“Thanks for the effort, but it's too late already!”, I said loudly, my voice was quite hoarse, since I just woke up.

Silence.

I got up and changed into my pants and one of the shirts I was provided with the evening prior. After I had looked into the closets mirror, I left into the hallway, in which was Finn. He was petting Onyx, who was just silently enjoying himself. I leaned against the door frame and watched, smirking. Finn didn't notice me, but sadly, Onyx did. He just began barking again, which made Finn look up to me.

“Oh uh, hey.”, he muttered.

“'Sup. Can I join you two there on the floor? Looks comfy. Or is that like, a dude thing?”, I said with a grin.

The brunette boy looked at the puppy, as if he could answer, and then back at me. “Sure?”, he said, not so sure.

I sat down and rubbed the dog's belly.

“Wait, that's my shirt?”, he said, but his tone of voice made it sound more like a question than anything.

“Your mom gave it to me, said it wouldn't fit you anymore. So technically it's mine now.”, I answered, my attention on the puppy.

“I was going to make some breakfast soon, if you wanna join?”, he asked awkwardly.

I looked up at him, smiling. “Sure! Let's go now!” I said, getting up and looking down at him. He looked overwhelmed.

Boys.

It was still a little early, the others haven't woken up yet, so Finn and I ate without them.

I gotta give credit where credit is due. He's an amazing cook.

I looked at my phone. Alice messaged me.

“Oh my fuck.”, I mumbled.

“What's wrong?”, the boy opposite of me had asked, most likely more to be polite than actual interest.

“My ex just posted a picture making out with a girl we both 'hated'.” A heavy sigh escaped my mouth.

“Wait, didn't you say she broke up with you yesterday?”, he asked, taking a sip from his cup.

“Exactly. Can't believe I'm still in love that fucking bitch. She just got me.”, I said, more to myself than anyone.

“If you don't mind me asking, are you gay?” Finn asked.

“Nah, I'm bisexual actually!”

He nodded. “Do you have a preference...?”

“Usually dudes, especially ones with fluffy hair, like yours.”, I smirked and ruffled his hair.

“I uhm- Well...”, he stuttered out, followed by some nonsense as his face went red.

“Aw, you're adorable. Cat's got your tongue?” I asked teasingly.

“You're annoying, has anyone ever told you that?” he asked, still flustered but definitely grinning a little.

“Yes. I also have a question! You look like a virgin, did you know that?” I asked, smiling sweetly.

He just stared at me. Now he really didn't have anything to say.

I chuckled. “Boom, you're dead now. I killed you.”, I said, putting my plate in the dishwasher.

“You're a pretty great at cooking, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, here's the second chapter, which is slightly longer.  
> I really hope you liked it!^^

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but don't expect that from the rest. This kinda serves more as some kinda introduction to story more than anything. I hped you liked the first chapter, I plan on updating at least once a month, but it could take more or less time, depending on myself.
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon though, so don't worry.
> 
> I post everything I post over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asmolqueen) and if you wanna chill and talk, find me over on [my Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/a_smol_queen/)!


End file.
